Jotaro Kujo
|hobby = Fighting. Reading books about ships and airplanes. Watching Never Cry Wolf every now and then. |goals = Defeat DIO to save his mother (Stardust Crusaders; succeeded). Meet Josuke Higashikata to settle inheritance issues (Diamond is Unbreakable; succeeded). Defeat Yoshikage Kira to protect Morio Town (Diamond is Unbreakable; succeeded). |type of hero = Fighter Good Hearted Bastard The Chosen One |family = Sadao Kujo (father) Holly Joestar-Kujo (Mother) Joseph Joestar (Maternal grandfather) Susie Joestar (Maternal grandmother) Jolyne Kujo (Daughter) Josuke Higashikata (Illegitimate uncle) Lisa Lisa (Maternal great-grandmother) Jonathan Joestar (Maternal great-great-grandfather) Erina Pendleton-Joestar (Maternal great-great-grandmother) Giorno Giovanna (cousin) Johnny Joestar (ancestor; alternate timeline) |friends = Jean Pierre Polnareff Noriaki Kakyoin Muhammad Avdol Iggy Reimi Sugimoto Koichi Hirose Okuyasu Nijimura Rohan Kishibe |enemies = Dio Brando/DIO Daniel J. D'Arby Terence T. D'Arby Enya "The Hag" Geil N'Doul Rubber Soul Yoshikage Kira Yoshihiro Kira Anjuro Katagiri Akira Otoishi Enrico Pucci}} Jotaro Kujo is the main protagonist of the third JoJo's Bizarre Adventure storyline, Stardust Crusaders. He appears prominently in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, and again in a key role in Part VI: Stone Ocean. He is also the main protagonist of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven videogame. Appearance Jotaro is a tall (195 cm/6'5"), handsome, and well-built man. He has short, black hair, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows, and light eyes. He also bears a mild resemblance to his great-great grandfather Jonathan Joestar and his grandfather Joseph Joestar when he was a young man. The superficial theme of Jotaro's attire changes in each successive part. His trademarks are a visored, ornamented cap, torn at the back and blending with his hair, and a roughly mid-calf-length coat with a standing collar. Personality Jotaro has a tough exterior, introduced as even rather rough and delinquent; but he is dedicated, fair, and loyal. He is highly perceptive, intelligent and quick-witted; while keeping a perpetually cool, slightly neutral or disinterested attitude. Two of Jotaro's schoolmates and the school nurse affirm that it seems impossible to best him in a fight. After gaining Star Platinum, this trait easily carries over to his encounters with new Stand users. Jotaro loves his mother and respects his grandfather, although he may not be overt about it. It is not that he is unaware of his own love and/or respect - rather, he thinks anyone can tell his emotions just by looking at him, and probably thinks further effort in portraying how he feels to be a waste of time. Jotaro is both fierce and gentle, and he shows these traits in various scenes, from the fight with N'Doul to the encounters with the D'Arby brothers. One shining example is how he spared Noriaki Kakyoin, instead of destroying him outright, even putting his own life in the line just to save Kakyoin from DIO's deadly slavery. Jotaro is occasionally chased by adoring girls, including his classmates; whom he ignores or drives away; particularly when they begin to fuss or bicker. He is Dio's main target, who acknowledges that Jotaro is his greatest threat. Apparently key to Jotaro's perceived chance of success in his final battle with Dio is the extent to which Dio is able to anger him. Story Jotaro was born in Japan and was supervised much by his mother Holly Kujo. When he reached his teenage years, he began to go more tough. After badly beating up four gang members, he turned himself to the police. While in jail, he showed his danger by attempting to shoot himself, but an arm inside him stopped him. After Joseph Joestar failed to get his grandson out of jail, his friend Muhammad Avdol had no choice but to force him out. Joseph then reveals that Jotaro was in possession of a stand named Star Platinum. On one of his school days, Jotaro was suddenly attacked by a young man named Noriaki Kakyoin and his stand Hierophant Green. Jotaro then realized that Kakyoin was possessed by Joestar's old enemy, Dio Brando, because of some flesh bud that Jotaro managed to bravely pull out. When Holly was developing an out-of-control stand, Jotaro realized that to save his mother, he had to kill DIO. The heroes then journeyed all the way to Egypt, fighting through many obstacles DIO threw at them. In Egypt, DIO manages to kill most of the Stardust Crusaders, but Jotaro, now in possession of the Time Stop ability, kills DIO and saves his family from annihilation. Sometime after the final battle in Egypt, Jotaro visits the town of Morioh to visit his uncle Josuke Higashikata. In the town, he fears an outbreak of stand users popping up all over the town. While Akira Otoishi was originally thought to be the villain, he eventually finds out that it is Yoshikage Kira committing the Stand user crimes. Before Giorno Giovanna's adventure in Italy, Jotaro sends Koichi Hirose in his place to procure a sample of Haruno Shiobana for the Speedwagon Foundation. Powers One of the strongest stands in the series; Star Platinum possesses super human senses, strength, stamina, accuracy and speed. Like other physically powerful (or Close-Range) Stands, Star Platinum suffers from a narrow range of activity; active only within a 2-3 meter radius from Jotaro. It is similar to Dio Brando's The World, and, as it turns out, can likewise be used to stop time; an ability revealed at the very end of his fight with Dio. The Tarot card The Star, after which it is named, symbolizes hope, above all. Star Platinum: The World is the evolved version of Star Platinum and it appears near the end of Part VI: Stone Ocean. This is the highest form to which Jotaro is shown to develop his Stand. SP:TW can stop time for as long as 5 seconds. It is stated that it can freeze time for longer, but 5 seconds is the limit for human endurance under stopped time. Cast Navigation Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:Empowered Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Chaotic Good Category:Parents Category:Elementals Category:Big Good Category:Dreaded Category:Self-Aware Category:Speedsters Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Mascots Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Gentle Giants Category:Brutes Category:Families Category:Heroic Criminals Category:The Chosen One Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Revived Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Law Enforcers Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Political Category:Mastermind Category:Martial Artists Category:Predecessor Category:Successors Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pessimists Category:Internet Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Casanova Category:Evil exterminators Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sophisticated Category:Wise Category:Wrathful Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Sole Survivors Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Right-Hand Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Spouses Category:Superheroes Category:Reality Warper